Never Expected
by InvaderGar
Summary: The never expected happens when dib acidently left a wirerless on ziims door read to find out what happens should i countinue
1. Chapter 1

invader gar101s first story

finally the change

Zim; Gir get out here,now!  
Gir; What is it Zim? There is a new invader coming we must prepare.  
Ok.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. He's here get out of my way.  
zim; DIB get out of here.  
Dib ;zim i have to say you realy need to soundproof the door,  
cause i know your plan and you wont get away with it!  
Zim;I will Dib hahahahahahahahahahaha.  
SLAM! Dib; Time to go home, why do i even try so hard or even at all.  
Hes failed so many times.  
zim looks at a ; I know that we always fight,  
but why.I always fail and he does too.  
I think i knew that from the beggining,  
so i had an erge to see him.!.  
Why did i esume it was too stop him,I have to change him!  
But how?I will figure that out later.  
As he walked away the bilboard said'' WORLD PEACE''  
Later at Dibs house he went to bed thinking about how he was going to change Zim's ways.  
I could trick him into seeing the good things of the world.  
would that work,probly he was able to trick easily espicially when we were kids.  
AT ZIMS HOUSE.  
gir;monkey monkey monkey!  
zim; quiet Gir. I need to plot and plot on how to kill the invader so they can't destroy Earth,  
I have learned to like this planet for all of it's ways it already has enough problems.  
Little did Zim know that Dib left a recorder on his door,  
on accident.  
So at Dibs house his headphones made noises.  
It woke Dib up,he went toward the he tripped over his desk,making him and the desk fall over. the headphones landed on his ears.  
The words played over and over in his mind,  
Zim is a good guy,  
Zim is a good guy, Zim is a good guy, Zim is a good guy.  
Dib shouted and danced around falling over again.  
The next morning at high skool the two of them met at their lockers.  
Dib; I have somthing to say to you.  
Before you walk away zim,I know you don't want to destroy Earth anymore.  
Zim;How...  
Dib;i heard you last night...Zim;you were stalking me!  
Dib; No! I accidently left a recorder on your door.  
Zim; Ohhh.  
RRRRRRIIIINNNGG!  
Zim; There's the bell.  
Zim;THERE'S THE BELL WE'RE LATE!  
they both ran down the hall to the classroom.

CHAPTER TWO THE AGREEMENT

ZIM,DIB YOUR LATE!  
Take your seats now!  
Dib;sorry Mrs.T.E.R.R.  
T.E.R.R. also known as terr, stands for Torthy Elizabith Retro Rin.  
sound it out as ter, r. sounds like terror doesn't it.  
now back to the story.  
Sorry we got stuck in the hall.  
I don't a ruler in half .  
later in class.  
Dib;So now you are going to protect Earth,huh Zim Zim; I guess.  
Zim; Tonight i am gonna show you my headquarters.  
Dib; Why?  
Zim;Because now we aren't enemies we can become what you humans call friends.  
Dib; You have learned somthing here.  
Did somone say somthing about LEARNING.  
Dib; sorr... SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT YOU BOTH HAVE DETENTION!  
GO TO THE DETENTION ROOM NOW!  
in the detention room after school.  
Zim; are you used to be in here?  
Dib; Yea Zim; Why Dib; All the times i tried to make you exposed.  
Zim; Well follow me,opening the window.  
Dib; we're sopossed to stay in here.  
Zim; we're sneaking out,Don't worry watch this.  
he took out a devicem that made holograms of them being alseep in the seats.  
Dib; Nice one


	2. Chapter 2

chapter three ''i got your back''

''Hey Dib pay attenetion!' Coach Vincnt said.  
"Man what was i doing again?" Dib thought to himself.  
"Oh yeah, i'm in my gym class."  
"We are gonna play dodge ball today class, so the rules are simple" Coach vinct said.  
"Just try not to get in too much trouble" He said with a laugh.  
He had us on two teams, I was on the same one as Zim.  
''Oh no, the whole football team was on the other team!"Dib said.  
"Go!" coach vincnt shouted.  
Ball flew at everyone, I dodged most of them but one whirled right by my head.  
I saw Zim just moving slightly to catch and dodge balls,it looked like he wasnt even trying.  
The next thing i knew his hand was in front of my face catching a ball and deflecting two others.  
"Thanks Zim."I said.  
he smiled at me,still deflecting had to move away from the next few balls that came.  
As he walked in front of me avoiding them, i triped dodging a ball.  
i saw the captain of the football team aim at me.i was done for.  
he threw it at me,it came as fast as for my face.  
zZim caught it as it was a inch away from my helped me up,  
and stood in front of spread out,lets was facing the captain in the eye,With a mad face.  
He looked slightly back at me and said,"I got your back."  
He turned back to them and put his fingers up,and made the ''bring it on'' sign with them.  
I looked to the side,We were the only ones balls came at us.  
he just caught one,jumped up and deflected another up with his then threw his ball down blocking one coming at one he had deflected upward he caught,he whirled around.  
he caught the last ball,his head was pointing down at my feet.  
he looked up and said to me,"anyone need a ball?"grinning.  
I threw mine at the player to the right,hitting him in the threw his,it bounced off of the captain hitting another player,it never touched the ground untill it got everyone out of the game.  
"Nice shot."i said to Zim.  
"Thanks."he said back to me.  
I got to the end of the day okay,but i had some trouble with the captain of the football team.  
"Hey Dib get over here,now!"he shouted at me.  
I walked over there there slowly,knowing what was coming.  
He raised his fist up,ready to hand came down,but a hand in a black glove caught it.  
Zim's grip increased,making the captain wince.  
He ran off with his team,holding his just looked at me.  
"Rememeber Dib,I got your back'he said to me looking me in the eye. 


End file.
